


Hold Me

by Jathis



Series: Avox Hux [24]
Category: Dredd (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avoxes, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The Avox Techie hurts himself





	

Matt looked up when he heard a cry of pain. The former Tribute stood up and followed the noise, walking a little faster when he heard another cry and a whimper. “Techie?” he called out.

He found the former Avox lying on his side, a pained expression on his face. He looked up when Matt approached and he blushed. *I think I twisted my ankle,* he signed with shaky hands.

"You fell?”

He nodded his head. *I wasn’t paying attention while I was walking and I just fell and…*

“Here I’ve got you.” Matt bent down, carefully scooping Techie up into his arms. He smiled as the other adjusted himself in his grip, wincing a little as his leg was adjusted to take pressure off of it. “I’ll take you inside to get some ice on it, okay?”

Techie smiled and nodded, kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
